


Losing Control

by EtherealRoses



Series: League Smut Series [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kai is Kinda Mean Now, Other, Poor Varus, Self-Bondage, Tentacles, This was shorter than I thought it would be, Val is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealRoses/pseuds/EtherealRoses
Summary: Varus's resistance to Kai and Valmar is weakening by the day and the intricate maze is becoming easier to navigate for the Heartlights. They stumble upon each other in a dark forest and Varus is too weak to separate them. The two share a time of intimacy and Varus watches from outside, waiting to relieve himself after they fall asleep.





	Losing Control

Varus strolled into his hideout after a long day scouting out enemy territory. He despised the two humans that also occupied his body, who made the already burdensome work more arduous. They gave him human traits, something he was still not used to. Sleeping was a useless habit but apparently was an essential human habit. And sleeping with two other loud, obnoxious individuals didn’t benefit him either. Varus was tired on a daily basis now, and it surely wore out his resistance to Kai and Valmar. He was losing in this internal battle and it terrified him as to where he would go if he lost. Would he simply disappear? Or be sent back somewhere worse than the well he dwelled centuries in? The two felt this and capitalized on it as much as possible. He felt their pain doing so though, they were too compassionate to cause harm and it usually resulted in hurting themselves more than him. It had been over a year of the three being connected, though it felt like an eternity for all parties. The two prisoners had changed, Kai had become more aggressive and hostile to Varus while Valmar grew to be a sensitive, emotional being.

A new problem recently emerged over the past few months, Kai and Valmar were finding each other in the intricate maze Varus internally set up for them. They were stronger together, they all knew that, and it posed an even greater threat to the already unstable bowman. Their intrusive thoughts and actions on Varus were growing in number.

Such as now, the heartlights found themselves among a section of the dark forest in the large maze. A stream of tears fell down Val’s cheeks as they shared a kiss. Disgust pulsed through Varus’s veins as he attempted to throw them on different sides labyrinth. Though they didn’t budge or even notice his attempts to separate the lovers and continued, unbothered, with their ‘disgusting’ act. He was losing control. 

The heartlights parted and Kai smiled wickedly, “give in, Varus.” He said. Varus’s own arms began to convulse, far worse than ever before. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, a few feet from his makeshift bed. He crawled over and laid down on the hay-stuffed mattress, corrupted hand over his chest. He attempted to calm his breathing and ease his tremors.

Kai and Valmar lost attention in their warden and once again resumed their reunion, not caring about the one member audience. 

Varus’s mind was filled invasive sights of the couple giving sloppy kisses while their hands roamed aimlessly on each other. Human primal instincts that the bowman condemned started to take over. This wasn’t the first time, unfortunately. There have been a few times prior to where Varus was forced to deal with it or relieve his human instincts, which was not only humiliating but felt wonderful, which he also hated and worsened the feeling.

So there Varus lay, feeling absolutely helpless and ashamed. His body tensed at the pain that began spiking in his head and chest. He groaned and rolled to his side. 

The pain raged on for what seemed like an eternity before it suddenly turned into something else. It was a foreign feeling but it felt...good? Varus gasped and arched his back at the sudden change and internally cursed at the heartlights. The feeling traveled to his lower regions and recognized the sensation. Pleasure. 

“Damn you two.” He said aloud as he moved to a sitting position. 

They removed themselves from each other momentarily only to glance upon their struggling keeper. Kai smiled and kissed Valmar’s forehead to glare at Varus. “You’re weak, Varus. Let us be,” he said coolly. 

“Fine,” Varus replied, a hangdog expression plastered on his face. 

He was defeated, more becoming the prisoner himself. He hated it, though there was little he could do at this point other than wait. 

The heartlights shared a time of intimacy, connecting with each other for the first time since all 3 merged souls, and Varus hated to admit it, but it was hot. By the end of it, he had nearly cum himself with the bit of shared pleasure he felt. The strain against his ‘demon pants’ was hard to ignore but he pushed on, he wasn’t going to give in on that. At least not yet. 

The two humans had fallen asleep shortly after their session, wrapped nudely amongst each other. He waited for their soft breathing to begin before he started himself. 

Carefully, he retracted the corruption on his legs halfway up his knees, revealing his impressive member that sprung proudly skyward. He sighed in relief at the much-needed freedom on his groin, bits of cum already dripped down like a burning candle. Varus spread of pearl of precum along his shaft and began pumping, not knowing that he was subconsciously summoning his snakelike cirruses. First one appeared around his balls, wrapping around tightly and massaging deliberately. Another small one soon formed around his slit, dipping in and pumping gently. Varus took his hand off of his member and willingly conjured more tendrils around his wrists to prevent him from doing anything rash.

More and more tentacles were summoned latently, though Varus could not complain. Every now and then, they would act on their own to help the Bowman when he was in need or in danger. Now was one of those times. By now, dozens had formed on his body, working and massaging all the right places. 

Desperate moans fell from Varus’s lips, hoping the tendrils would be merciful and finish him off soon so he wouldn’t make up the sleeping heartlights, who would definitely humiliate is human actions.

And just as he thought about waking the pair up, a tentacle slithered up to his mouth and pressed in gently to muffle his beautiful, lewd sounds. It tasted vaguely of honey and he quickly relaxed into the new feeling. 

All cirruses retracted, aside from the one in his mouth, his wrists, and one that was wrapped unmovingly around his cock. He let out a desperate moan and attempted to unhand himself from the tight coils in vain. Varus suddenly felt a textured, slimy tendril prodding at his rim, sliding in with ease. It nestled itself against the bowman’s prostate and increased in size, slowly pumping in and out. 

Some of the coils reappeared and returned to their previous jobs. The pleasure Varus felt was ethereal and he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He arched his back and allowed quiet sounds to slip from his lips. The three tendrils wrapped around his member began pumping faster, determined to bring euphoria to their master. The precum that had accumulated on his lower stomach was growing larger in size. And finally, it came. Varus’s orgasm hit him fiercely, unconsciously curling his toes and arching his back. The tendril buried deep in him seemed to have released something in him as well, though he was too intoxicated by his high to care, let alone notice.

The cirruses demurred from his form and Varus moved his leg corruption to their original place. He sighed, sitting up. Val and Kai were still thankfully asleep. He wasn’t sure how much longer his form could hold against the fearsome pair inside of him, though he knew, for now at least, he could enjoy some well-deserved peace and silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been excited to write this for a while and I'm happy I finally got around to it. Varus is my main as well as my favorite champion aside from Jhin. I hope you enjoyed it too and I'm sorry it's not as long as my usual fics, I kinda ran out of ideas at the end. Also, if anyone would like to contact me about a writing request or even just to talk, come add on discord! My username is ShawolStena#4460 
> 
> If you spot any grammatical errors or see anything I can improve upon, feel free to comment on it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Love you all! ❣


End file.
